


Trade Paperbacks

by InsanelyADD



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, nerds sharing interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyADD/pseuds/InsanelyADD
Summary: A picture and short drabble of Alphys and Papyrus being friends.





	Trade Paperbacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yessica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/gifts).



> Hahaha, the title is a pun in reference to comics (and maybe manga also) and also the fact they "trade" interests. I am a clever egg. Hope you like it. :>

Papyrus and Alphys were jogging down the street on the surface, the weather a slight drizzle. Papyrus kept shouting out self-affirming phrases for Alphys to repeat, the human citizens were nonplussed by this, used to it at this point. Soon though, the precipitation went from a drizzle to a downpour, which Papyrus would not mind, but Alphys would, being a literally cold-blooded lizard. Papyrus ran to the nearest building that seemed to be open to the public - a bookstore.

"WELL, I COULD HAVE SWORN THE WEATHER REPORT ONLY PREDICTED LIGHT RAIN...SORRY ABOUT THAT ALPHYS." He turned to Alphys after gazing in the sideways-streaming rain out the window.

"It's no problem, P-Papyrus," She took a look around the store before a big smile spread on her face, making her front teeth stick out more, "I think there will be plenty to do while we're here anyways." She gestured tot he racks of books, comics, and manga lining the shelves.

Pretty much instantly she was drawn to the manga section while Papyrus faced the opposite side of the isle which held longboxes listing various comics in alphabetical order. They perused for a bit, Alphys tapping Papyrus' shoulder after what seemed to be 15 minutes of companionable silence. He turned, comic in one hand and a smile on his face as Alphys held up a manga she thought he might enjoy.

"DETECTIVE CONAN?" He asked, taking the small paperback from her yellow, clawed hand.

"Yeah! I figured you would like it because it's got lots of puzzles, and even though it has a lot of murder they always get found out in the end, plus!!!" She emphasized, "It is a... _really_ long series, so you won't be able to burn through it all as fast as I know you tend to do." He thumbed through the pages a bit before remembering it was supposed to be read the opposite direction, as he nodded along with her words.

"WOWIE!!! THIS SOUNDS LIKE A REALLY INTERESTING SERIES! AND SUCH THOUGHTFUL REASONS FOR YOUR CHOICE!!!" HE pretended to faint from the flattery.

"Hehehe, I'm glad you like it!" She laughed at his theatrics, then he pulled the comic he had been holding to the front of her vision.

"I GOT YOU THIS! IT IS PRETTY SIMILAR TO WHAT YOU TEND TO LIKE. COOL, STRONG LADIES!" He suddenly leaned down with a hand to one side of his mouth as if he were to tell her a forbidden secret. "IF YOU WANT TO GET REALLY TECHNICAL, SHE'S THE STRONGEST SUPERHERO IN THE MARVEL UNIVERSE." She looked at the cover and flipped through the pages, interested by how much more glossy they felt under her scaled fingers than manga pages tended to be.

"The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl? She's the strongest? What'd she do?" She looked up at him.

"SHE BEAT WOLVERINE, DEADPOOL, DOCTOR DOOM, AND THANOS, BUT I WILL NOT ACCEPT THE POTENTIAL RETCON FOR THAT LAST ONE! ALSO, SHE DOESN'T JUST DO IT BY BEATING THEM UP WITH RAW STRENGTH, SHE'S ALSO VERY SMART AND WILL TRY TO BEFRIEND A VILLAIN EVEN!!! SHE DEFEATED GALACTUS BY BEFRIENDING HIM AND CONVINCING HIM NOT TO DESTROY EARTH."

"Wow. I think I recognize a few of those names as b-being, huge deals. Thanks, P-Papyrus. This is exactly the kind of thing I'd like to read." She smiled appreciatively at him as he held his hand up for a fist bump. She thought it was a bit silly to do in public but she stowed her nerves did it anyways. They turned back to the storefront, noticing the storm had nearly stopped.

"LET'S BUY THESE AND HEAD BACK TO MY CAR, JUST IN CASE THE RAIN DECIDES TO RETURN."


End file.
